


Denial

by ineswrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been weeks, and they still don't say anything, and Tony can't have that, because if the plan isn't working, then what's the point? It's not like he wants to fuck Loki, he never wanted in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, post Avengers, Thor: The Dark World never happened, and Loki is banished from Asgard. I don’t know why, but he is. Imagine Odin: Loki almost destroyed Midgard and he deserves to be punished, what to do? Oh, I know, let’s cast him to Midgard! Yeah, that’s brilliant, Odin, congratulations.  
> So, basically it’s your another FrostIron fic.  
> Also, I suck at summaries. Sorry about that.

It makes sense. It's logical, in its twisted way. There’s a reason behind it. And it's a brilliant plan. Of course he believes it, he wouldn't be doing what he's doing if he didn't believe it.

It's not like Loki's in it for anything else. Tony knows what Loki wants, he's not stupid. He's careful not to spill the beans, every night they meet, while hoping Loki won't be careful enough and will spill the beans. Haven't worked so far. They both know what it’s really about, so they don't talk, they hardly even make a sound. They're not screamers, not really. They're fast, hungry, they're brutal, but they're quiet. For many nights, all Tony ever hears from Loki is his flesh and the smallest moan in the back of his throat upon his release. They'd rather talk during the day, when their nightly, silent encounters seem to be as real as yesterday's dreams, while trying hard to kill each other and _not_ to kill each other at the same time. Because, it'd be a pity if it ended so quickly. Such brilliant plan for nothing.

But it's been weeks, and they still don't say anything, and Tony can't have that, because if the plan isn't working, then what's the point? It's not like he _wants_ to fuck Loki, he never wanted in the first place.

"Any new ploys to take over the world?" he asks between a kiss to the neck and a lick to the collarbone, and Loki raises an eyebrow at him, because he knows too well what Tony's trying to do and isn't a tiny bit impressed.

"Like I'm telling you," he snorts. "Get it on already."

 _Well_ , Tony thinks to himself while positioning himself between Loki's legs, _I tried._

Coulson wakes him up the next morning, telling him Loki kidnapped Jane Foster. Of course, Loki himself is already gone from his bed, his side cold (since when Loki has his side?), he probably left the moment Tony fell asleep. How often do gods sleep? He must ask Thor sometime.

He jumps in his suit but it doesn't really help because they _don't know_ where Loki is. Thor can't stop pacing back and forth, clenching Mjolnir, and he looks just like Tony feels: helpless, because he fucking _asked_ Loki last night, he actually did ask and didn't manage an answer out of him.

Somehow, he knows he won't be seeing Loki for some time and he's right; Loki only comes to him when they get Jane out of his sticky, evil claws. She can't say what was happening for past few days, but is otherwise unharmed. They all get out of this alive, Avengers and Loki, though Thor manages to hit his brother with the hammer, and both Natasha and Clint are injured.

So, Loki crawls back to him, defeated, and Tony almost asks how's his head with concern, _almost_ , because it surely looked painful when Thor struck him. But he doesn't say anything when Loki undresses him.

"Tell me about your friends," he demands suddenly and Tony looks at him, amused, because he knows exactly what he's trying to do. But what's good if he doesn't answer? If none of them ever tells anything, what's the point of this?

"Pepper is—" he starts and Loki hisses, "Not your servants. Avengers, tell me about them."

Tony would argue how Pepper's not his servant, but he knows better than that. So he tells Loki about Avengers, carefully choosing the most irrelevant facts. Natasha likes cereal, Clint owns a farm, Steve can't live a day without a workout, Bruce doesn't actually like broccoli, and you know Thor—

"Yes, don't mention him. It's ruining the mood."

He doesn't ask further and they fall silent, their skin, teeth, limbs, fingers speaking for them. When it's over and Loki lies on his back, his chest heaving, eyes closed, he asks suddenly, "Talk to me, Stark."

"What about?"

"Anything."

And Tony thinks it's pretty good, because they need to fucking talk for this to work, okay. Mostly, he needs to get Loki to talk, and if the only way to do so is by talking to him, so be it. He says some nonsense, he makes sure it's complete nonsense, and Loki isn't actually responding and Tony is pretty sure he dozed off somewhere between AC/DC's history and the Big Bang theory. It's actually frustrating, as Tony realizes he'd like to have some insight on that theory from Loki; he's an alien from another planet after all.

"Loki," he slurs, but the damn bastard doesn't respond. "Okay, fine, I'm fucking boring, just don't actually stay the night, it's not a fucking bed and breakfast."

Surely enough, Loki is gone when he wakes up. Jane has migraines, she still can't remember a thing, Thor's mad as fuck and Tony pretends that he absolutely hasn't seen his evil little brother since the fight. Natasha finds cyanide in her cereal and everybody panics for a while. Tony knows Loki put it there and made it obvious just to show Tony that he can use every information, even irrelevant one. Tony learns not to tell him anything. Loki's back the next evening and they spend half the night on a heated argument about the Big Bang theory. Tony strangely enjoys that argument much more than sex.

"What did you do to Jane?" he asks when they end the topic because they just can't reach an agreement.

"Oh, you know, bone breaking, drowning, foot roasting, regular stuff," Loki answers smugly.

"Liar," Tony mutters. Loki rolls his eyes.

"And you’ve only just realized?"

They talk more and Loki becomes careless and finally slips. He tells Tony how he's busy the next day in Central Park and then _flushes_ and gets back to the Big Bang topic just to distract him, and Tony lets him, but a pleased smirk doesn't escape his lips, even when Loki attempts to lick it off his face.

The next day they're ready, they're waiting, and when those strange _creatures_ attack civilians, it takes only an hour to take them down. No one's harmed. It's late – too late – when Tony realizes that Loki was supposed to be there, too. It's too late when he understands he has been tricked and that Loki has probably already taken care of whatever he was up to that day.

Of course, he pays Tony a visit the very same night, clearly amused. Tony learns he can't trick the trickster.

And yet, he keeps following his plan. Talk Loki into spilling the beans. Catch him off guard. Loki follows the very same plan, even if Tony doesn't tell him a thing about Avengers, not anymore. They share few heated arguments about astronomy and many heated encounters in Tony's bed.

One night is different. There's been a while and when Loki finally shows up and Tony greets him with "how was holiday?" or something similarly stupid, he just hushes him. They're back to their silence in bed until they both come with small yelps and lie breathlessly on their backs, staring into darkness.

And then Loki shifts to hover over Tony and asks, "Can I trust you with a secret?"

Tony raises an eyebrow because they both know he really can't and answers with a nod. There's a small smirk on Loki's lips, one that screams I PLAYED YOU GOOD and Tony finds himself eager to know.

"I—" Loki whispers and leans down, maybe to make sure Tony hears every word, or maybe because he doesn't want to miss his reaction. "I have no interest in Midgard. I’ve never had."

For a moment Tony just stares at his amused expression in complete incomprehension. And then it hits him.

All these months racking his brains, trying to figure Loki out, find out about his ploys for world domination to cease them, and here he learns Loki didn't plan to take over the world _at all_. And suddenly, he knows what he has been doing all this time, while keeping the Avengers busy with some minor alien creatures.

Looking for the way out.

And he has found it, because otherwise, he wouldn't _trust_ Tony with the secret. Tony suspects it's not much of a secret anymore, that the Avengers will find out soon enough and Loki just doesn't care, because he can't be stopped.

And this, this is a farewell. Tony nods. "Okay," he says, his throat dry.

Loki apparently decides to be nice to him for one night, as he doesn't laugh openly in his face. Tony is reluctant to fall asleep. He doesn't want to miss him leaving. _Why_. It's not like he _wanted_ to fuck Loki. It was all a plan, an attempt to trick the trickster. A brilliant way to learn what's in his head.

 _Well, it did pan out_ , Tony thinks to himself in the early morning, on the verge of sleep. He hears Loki moving under the covers, Loki getting up, bare feet on the cold floor, Loki breathing. _I did learn his little secret eventually. Better late than never, right? It was all worth it._ He can tell the others the moment he wakes up, there's a chance they can still capture him, so it's not like the plan was pointless from the start. Because there was a plan. A brilliant plan. That totally made sense and Tony absolutely didn't try to stick an ideology to his reckless actions.

He will tell the Avengers. Just give him at least two hours, two more hours of sweet, sweet sleep under Loki-smelling covers.


End file.
